Balto: Suka's curse
by DeadDays88
Summary: A wolf pup named Suka was lost in the woods because of a creature that haunts him. How will Balto and the others take this? Who will live to the end? Find out. Sam is in it. Cause when I played, I saved her.
1. Chapter 1: The lost child

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto series or characters. Except for the ones, I've created.**

 **Note: I love this movie. It's my favorite. Enjoy! I was intrigued when I played Until dawn. So, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1: The lost child

Kody was with his father Balto at the old boat. Balto and him would once in a while spend time together and talk about how each other is doing. Balto would also go to Jenna, his mate that he obviously loves with all his heart. But today, Balto wanted to spend time with his son Kody. Balto loves spending time with him. They would race at the beach, hunt in the woods. Lots of stuff like that.

It was night time, and Balto and Kody had no idea what to do next. Or talk about. Balto looked into the woods. He thought about it. In the woods can be beautiful, even in the dark. He took Jenna in their once. She loved it.

"Kody?" Balto said. "Have you been in the woods before."

"Daytimes. Why?" He asked.

"Well, when it's dark, it's beautiful." Balto explained. "You'll love it come on!" Balto jumped down from the boat. He grunted.

"Are you alright?" Kody asked.

"I'm fine. Not as young as you. Let's go!" Balto said.

They both went in the woods. Balto walked around in the woods with his son, his son looks in the woods. Though it's dark, the glimmering shine of the moon shined on the water of a pond. Kody saw how beautiful it was.

"Huh. This is what it looks like?" Kody asked.

"Yep, I take your mother down here once in a while. It's a beautiful place. I wish Aleu was here to see it." Balto said. He sat down in the snow for a while. Seeing him let his daughter go was the hardest thing that he has ever done. He felt broken.

"Dad, are you alright." Kody asked. Balto kept his head down.

"No, I'm not. But I've been getting better. Your mother's been keeping me together, I just wish I could see Aleu just once. See her smile. Hear her laugh. Feel her fur. I don't care, I just want to see her." Balto sniffed. He didn't let out a tear, but he just took a breath. Kody hugged him.

"I'm sure we'll see her again." Kody said comforting his father. "Someday."

Balto opened his eyes. "Me to." As he was getting up, they started to walk back home. Kody was watching his father. He was hoping that he was helping him back there. But then, Kody spotted a pup in the distance.

"Dad, look!" Kody said. Balto looked and saw a wolf pup in the woods. He didn't want to leave him so he sprinted to see him, or her. "Hey kid!"

The pup stopped and saw a wolf and a red husky coming up to him. He was scared, he couldn't walk. He was cold and hungry. He was feeling weak.

"Kid. Don't worry. We are friendly." Balto told him. The pup was still scared. "Are you out here alone?" Balto walked up close. The pup quickly hugged Balto. He was shaking. But Balto doesn't think it's because he's cold. He was spooked by something. "It's ok kiddo. Come on. Let's take you home with us."

Balto and Kody helped the pup get to Nome. The pup kept looking behind him like something is following him. Kody talked to him.

"Hey it's ok. We'll protect you." Kody said trying to comfort him. The pup stayed close to both the dogs. "Was something out there chasing you?" The pup didn't answer, but he was scared to talk about it.

Balto and Kody were in the Town. Light were still on and people were still out. The pup looked around, he still didn't feel safe. Balto was close to his mate's home. He thought Jenna could calm the pup down and talk to him. They approached to the front of the shed that Jenna will occasionally sleep in.

"Jenna." Balto said coming in. His mate Jenna was a red husky. She was laying on a soft bed in a basket. She got up and saw the wolf pup.

"Balto? Whose kid is this?" Jenna asked. She walked over the cold pup.

"We found him in the woods." Kody said. The pup was scared to walk up to Jenna. "It's ok, she's a nice woman. She'll take care of you." Kody's comforting words calmed the pup down. Jenna sat down and rapped her paw around the wolf pup.

"What's your name?" Jenna asked. The pup began to talk.

"S-S-Suka." The pup said. His name means Fast.

"Ok, can you tell us why you were in the woods alone?" Jenna asked. The pup just shakes every time he thinks about what happened.

"I-I, was with my mother. S-S-She . . ." Suka couldn't talk. He was afraid to talk about it.

"What happened?" Balto asked.

"I-I don't know." Suka began to cry. "She told me to run. A-As fast as I c-could."

"Why?" Kody asked.

"I-I saw an arm, for a branch. It tried t-to k-ki-kill me." Suka stopped talking. Jenna tried to calm him down. Suka's tears were nonstop. Balto placed a paw on his back.

"It's ok now, you're safe now." Balto said. "We'll help you find your mother in the morning."

"Thank you." Suka said. Jenna shushed him to calm him down.

"He can stay with me tonight. Why don't you head on home?" Jenna said.

"Ok mom." Kody said. He left.

"How 'bout I stay. Make sure he's calm." Balto suggested.

"Fine by me." Jenna said nuzzling Balto.

Suka was shaking just remembering what he saw.

 **Behind an ally . . .**

A man who worked in a super market was just closing for the night. He locked up and started walking. He usually walks home by taking his own short cuts, through the alley ways. He whistled his way home until he heard a noise.

"Help me!" A noise went through his ears. The man heard it in the garbage. The garbage was shaking. "Help!" The noise yelled again.

The man quickly moved all the trash to see who needed help. It was all clear. A hand popped out and grabbed him by the face.

"Ah! Help!" The man yelled. The monster was skinny and had a moose for a skull. It screamed in his face.

SSSSSSSKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Jenna's shed . . .**

Suka woke up. Him hearing that noise scared him. He expected it to be a dream. He saw Balto and Jenna cuddled up to the soft bed of theirs. Suka wanted to sleep on the floor, he was provided with a blanket. Suka took the blanket and wrapped his self in a ball.

Balto woke up to check on him. He was wrapped up. Balto got up from the bed and laid with the pup to comfort him, to have a better night sleep. Suka notice him laying with him. Balto fell asleep right away. Suka just laid his head on him and slept. Jenna looked at Balto and smiled. Balto noticed her watching and winked at her. He fell asleep. Suka felt safe once again.

For now . . .

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: That's it. What do you think? Leave a review. The story continues . . .**


	2. Chapter 2: Sam's Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Sorry for late chapters on all story's. I was playing a game that caught my attention. Also must reread chapters to catch my memory again.**

Chapter 2: Sam's Brother.

Rosy looked out her window to see a brand-new family moving into Nome. The little boy had brown hair and had a blue coat on. He was helping move furniture. He has a sister named Sam. She has Blonde hair and a scar on her forehead. Jenna laid on Rosie's lap. Rosy was laying on head bed looking out the window.

"Hey girl. A new family's out there." Rosy said. Jenna looked out the window. She saw the scar on the teens forehead. She hummed to herself in suspicion. "I'll be back Jen." Rosy got her off and ran to the door. Her family went over to greet the new family.

"Hi! You must be our new neighbors." Rosie's mother said.

"Yep that's us." Sam said holding her bags.

"Oh, what happened to your head." Rosie's Father asked.

"Even if I told you. You wouldn't believe me." Sam said walking away.

"Oh, please excuse her. She hasn't been herself since that reunion with her friends." Her mother said coming out. "I'm Marie. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure. And who's this? "Rosie's mother asked.

"This is Darwin. He's adventurous like his sister. Say hi Darwin." Marie said. Darwin hides behind her in a shy mood.

"Hi." Darwin said.

"Shy one?" Rosie's Father asked.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to come in and have a cup of tea?" Marie asked.

"Sure."

And so, the adults went in the house. Rosy stayed outside where Darwin was. She didn't know what to say to him. So, she walked up to him and just said.

"Hello."

"Hi, my name is Darwin." Darwin said.

"I'm Rosy." Rosy said with a smile. "Who's your sister?"

"That's Sam. She hasn't been happy with us lately."

"What do you mean."

"Like, ever since she went up to her friends. She came home very upset. She was bruised up, and had blood on her. She walked in my room and looked at me. She was happy to see me at first but at the same time she just cried and went in her room. She barely talks to me or plays with me." Darwin sat down his stuff and pulled out his pictures out of his bag. "This is what her friends looked like. The blonde haired is Jessica. Next to her is her friend Emily. The black man is Matt and that's Josh right next to him. Those two are Ashley and Chris. And the twins are Beth and Hannah."

Rosie saw the one guy that was hugging Emily in the picture. "Who's the big guy?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Mike. He's alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the people I showed you on this picture. They're dead." Darwin said. Rosy gasped. "My sister and Mike survived."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I only see them when it's Sam's birthday or they're having a celebration. I wish they were alive so Sam wouldn't have anything to be sad about."

Rosy let out a few tears, she felt bad for Darwin.

"Um, do you want to see my room?" Rosy said.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." Darwin says.

Darwin and Rosie went to her mom's house. Rosy thought it would make him feel better.

 **In the Shed . . .**

Jenna walked in the shed to check on Suka. It's been a while since Balto came by to check on him. He would walk everywhere in the woods to find his family. Suka was sitting next to the heater where there was fire.

"Hon, you should be careful being next to the heater. It might burn you." Jenna said.

"I… I feel safe." Suka said. "Fire scares them."

"Scares who?" Jenna asked him.

Suka curled up in a ball in fear. Jenna wanted to know, but she didn't want to push him any further to get answers. She figured that he would talk when he's ready. Jenna started to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Suka said running up to stop Jenna. "Can you stay."

Jenna leaned her head down. "If I stay, will you talk?" Jenna asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, come to the bed. You'll probably calm down more."

"Um, could we wait for Balto."

Jenna smiled at him. "Sure, we'll wait."

 **Later that night . . .**

Balto walked into the shed along with Kody. Jenna greeted her mate with a smile.

"They're here." Jenna told Suka.

"Hey there buddy." Balto said.

"Hi." Suka said.

"So, what is it that's scaring you." Jenna asked.

Suka found it harder to speak, but it wasn't because there were dogs and a wolf surrounding him, but he was afraid to say the beasts name.

"It's called a . . . a" Suka struggled.

"It's alright." Balto said. "You can . . ."

"Wendigo."

Balto, Kody and Jenna were confused about that name. They haven't heard that name before in their life's.

"Wendigo." Suka said again.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hey! Surprised to see that I'm uploading, look I got distracted on a game, but not just that, I had work to do this whole month and forgot that I still have stories to finish. Please forgive and I should be uploading often in the summer. Leave a review and as always, hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until dawn series or characters except for mine.**

 **Spoiler warning:** **If you haven't played until dawn, don't read the fun fact at the end. Play it first! I should have put this on both chapters at the time.**

 **Note: Go to my profile to read the schedule I posted.**

Chapter 3: The fight.

 **Darwin's House . . .**

Darwin and Rosy were playing together in Darwin's new room. Darwin had playing cards out and he was teaching Rosy how to play slapjack. Darwin learned that game growing up in Canada. Though his parents were born in the U.S. They travel a lot and they would move around occasionally. Their true house they live in is Canada. Where Sam and Darwin go to school in.

"Hey, want me to grab a snack." Darwin asked.

"Sure." Rosy said.

Darwin and Rosy got up and left the room. As they were leaving the room they saw a man coming up the stairs. He walked up to the kids.

"Hey, do you know which room Sam is in?" The man asked nicely. Darwin pointed down the hall. "Thanks kid."

"What's Mike doing here?" Darwin asked himself.

"That's Mike?" Rosy asked.

"Yep, come on, lets here what they're saying." Darwin and Rosy creeped up and stood next to the door. Mike shut the door. Darwin went in the closet where there was a tiny hole going through Sam's room. She didn't know yet. "I found it like that when I was unpacking."

Mike saw Sam at her desk writing in her journal.

"Sam?" Mike started. Sam turned around and saw Mike, she was not happy to see him.

"What do you want?" Sam said.

"I wanted to see how things were going. Settling in. I couldn't get any of what happened out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about everyone. Josh, Chris, Ashley, Matt . . . Jessica." He looked down saying her name.

"Oh, but let's not forget Emily." Sam said rolling her eyes. "I see you miss her too."

"I miss everybody, even Emily. Even Beth and Hannah. You think I like them less?"

"Maybe not Beth and Hannah. But Emily, I hope your happy about."

Mike sighed. "I HAD TO DO IT SAM! SHE WAS BITTEN?"

"Wrong." Sam got up. "You didn't. When Ashley read that old guys book, it said something about the bites not being infectious. Ashley was upset. You murdered her."

"How do you know? You weren't the one to make that choice." Mike paced.

"Ashley told me for god sake. You killed her for nothing." Sam watched him mumble to himself. "Would you do the same thing?"

"What?"

"Would you do it to Hannah? To Me? Ashley? Beth? Matt? Josh? Chris? OR Jessica?"

"How dare you?! I shot her to protect us. If I would have known a head of time I wouldn't have done it." Mike yelled.

"You're pathetic." Sam said. Sam's mom opened the door to check on them.

"Is everything fine up here?" She asked.

"Yes mom, everything's fine." Sam waved her hand to tell her to go away. "I told you before, I didn't want to see you again, and you come all the way her to just yell at me. Just get out."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine." He walked out of the room.

"What were you two talking about." Her mom asked. "We heard you all the way from the kitchen."

"Just leave me alone." She then sat down at the desk. Her mother left the room.

Darwin and Rosy came out of the closet and just were speechless.

 **Outside of Rosie's house . . .**

Darwin and Rosy were at the front of the house. Darwin was walking Rosy home. Rosy knew how to get home but I guess he wanted to talk more.

"We'll see each other, tomorrow right?" Rosy asked.

"Of course. Sorry my room was a mess. I still didn't unpack but it will be much better." Darwin said.

"It's fine. I still like it."

"And sorry that you had to hear all of Sam and Mike. They weren't like that before." Darwin said.

"No, it's ok. I hear other couples fight sometimes. To me it feels sad, but I gotten used to it." Rosy said.

"Rosy, come in now!" Her mother said.

"Ok!" She replied. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon as well." He replied.

As they part Rosy goes in and Darwin walks home. As he walks he turns and see's Rosy at her window. He then leaves.

 **Near an Allie way . . .**

Suka was searching for his way home to Jenna's. He couldn't find it but he then heard a noise.

"Suka!" Jenna's voice called out.

Suka followed where it came from. And he found Jenna and Balto.

"There you are kiddo." Balto said. He placed his paw on his head and mussed up his hair. "We were worried you wouldn't come to us."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Suka said.

"You should be." Jenna said. "We were starving."

"W-What?" Suka looked at them and saw Balto and Jenna's skin falling off. Suka was shaking as he saw the beast.

SSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

Suka woke up from his dream. He was panting and he turned to see Jenna laying in her basket asleep. Suka was relieved it was just a dream. But what did the Wendigo want from Suka? And why is it haunting him?

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **Note: Leave a review if you enjoyed. And sorry this wasn't posted on its proper day. It wasn't finished at the time.**

 **Fact: In my play through on Until Dawn. I shot Emily. I hate saying I did the right thing. But I felt bad when I found out. I still found it funny, I don't think anybody shot her in their first try. I thought it would be interesting to put in the story. They never told Mike about it. That's why. But still, I shot her without even thinking. LOL. (I know it's not funny.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wendigo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Balto or Until dawn. Except for the O. C's.**

 **Note: Look, Wednesday turned out to be a very depressing day for me. I was going to write and upload that day but too much was on my mind. Not that it was anything bad, I always get that way. I was just bored and it was mind numbing. Next time I upload it will be on a happy day. But anyways En-Freak in-Joy.**

Chapter 4: The Wendigo.

Balto and Kody were searching in the woods for a perfectly long time. They still had no sign of where Suka's family might be, Balto was getting suspicion that something may have gone wrong with them. He hasn't seen them at all, and no matter where they look they won't be there. He thinks that they might be "Gone".

"(Sigh) Lets just go home Kody. It's getting dark anyway." Balto said coming back to his son.

Kody looked at him surprisingly. "But we may still have time. We just need to . . ."

"Kody." Balto looked at him. "Face, it. We're not going to find them out there. They're gone."

"Dad, what about Suka?" Kody asked. "We promised him we would find them. And we're giving up?"

"I don't know where else they could be. But I won't give up on Suka. I'll take care of him like he's my own."

"Ok. Fine. But what do we tell him?"

"The Truth." Balto said as he started walking. Balto and Kody started walking home. It isn't going to be fun for them, but it's probably what's right.

As they walked to Nome the winds started picking back up. Branches were moving like crazy. As the sun goes down, one of the branches was shaped as a hand. It started to form into a fist. It was a Wendigo. It was hiding in the Tree, it watched as Balto and Kody were walking home. You can't really make out what the Wendigo looks like but he stalks the prey. But suddenly, it sees a kid walking out from town and onto a hill. He was setting up a blanket and laid out a lamp. He then ran back into the town. The Wendigo drools as it stares at the kid.

 **Outside Jenna's house . . .**

Kody was going to head on home before his owner starts a little search party for him. He said his good byes to his father Balto. As he walked he had his head down in disappointment. He wanted to find Suka's family but his Father didn't believe he would ever find them. Kody took a breath and just kept walking.

Balto walked in and saw Jenna and Suka sound asleep. Balto looked at Suka. He turned back to the door so he wouldn't wake either of them. But then.

"Did you find them." Jenna asked. Balto didn't look back to see his mate, but he just sat down. Jenna walked up to him. "Hon?"

"I don't think we'll be finding them anytime soon." Balto said. Jenna just stared at him. "I think they're gone."

Jenna raised her paw and placed it on his paw. She placed her head on his shoulder. She was comforting him. Though Balto told Jenna the truth, Suka heard as well. He didn't say a word, but he laid down in silence. He was scared to even move.

 **Outside Nome . . .**

"Where are we?" Rosy asked.

"At a spot where we'll see The Northern Lights." Darwin said. "I thought it would be nice to get a good glimpse at it."

"That sounds nice." Rosy laid down on the blanket, Darwin laid down next to her. The lights were starting to come out and they stared at them. The green and blue and purple lights swirling in the sky. It looked like heaven. Rosy and Darwin smiled. Rosy and Darwin looked at each other. Rosy then saw two glowing eyes in the bushes in the woods. She sat up real fast. "Did you see that?" She asked.

"What?" Darwin said turning around.

"I saw something."

"I don't see anything."

"Rosy!" A man called out. It was her father. He was yelling in the woods.

"Dad?"

"Where are you? Please say something!"

"Why's your dad in the woods?" Darwin asked her.

"Maybe he thought I was in the woods." Rosy said.

"Wait. If you ever were to go missing, the first place he would look for you is in the woods."

"Why're you asking me that."

"It just sounds weird. I'll go get his attention."

Darwin got up and walked to the woods. He was still out in the open, but then rustling came from the bushes. Darwin was nervous to go near it. But then someone came out. It was Rosys father.

"Rosy?" He said. "There you are."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Rosy said.

"Why did you sneak out?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you would mind. Darwin wanted . . ."

"Darwin?!" Her father went. He turned to see him. "Why did you take my . . ." He stopped but realized that he was gone. "What the?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!

"What was that?" Rosy asked hugging her father's arm.

"Run!" Her father said. They didn't move but something jumped out.

SSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA!

"OH, MY G . . ." Rosie's dad was picked up by the beast and it carried him in the woods.

Rosy ran to stop it but another one came out and yelled once again.

SSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAA!

"AAGGHHH!" Rosy ran back to Nome. The creature was crawling super-fast to Rosy just like a spider. Rosy looked behind her and it was gone. She stopped for a second and took a breath. She then looked forward and the monster was right there looking at her. She panicked and couldn't stop shaking. The beast saw through her movement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!

It then picked her up and she started screaming. The town started waking up from the screams. And they looked outside.

Rosie's mom was standing at the front porch waiting for them. Sam woke up from the Screeches. And Suka woke up from hearing the thing they call. The Wendigo.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Again, sorry it wasn't uploaded yesterday or Wednesday. Please forgive. Schedules, don't miss them.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blame

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until dawn series except for the O.C's**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The Blame

 **Night time . . .**

Jenna and her owner was waiting and waiting for Rosie and her father to come home. Rosie's mother was hugging Jenna in fear that she might not see them again. She sent out a search party to go and look for them. It's been all night.

Jenna just kept giving her kisses, but that just made her cry even more. Jenna was worried for her.

Balto looked in from the window to see how they were both doing. Suka was with him. Jenna saw him out the window. Balto laid his head down and felt ashamed. Suka sat right next to him and laid his head on the side of his arm. Suka heard two men coming at the door. Suka hid behind Balto. Balto didn't want to hide, nor cared. One of the men just rubbed his head to comfort him. Balto didn't look at them.

The men then knocked at the door. Rosie's mother quickly got up and dashed at the door. The men walked in. Jenna went outside. She walked over to Balto and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming here." Jenna told him. "Kody doesn't know yet does he?"

"No. He went home." Balto told her as he was still looking through the window. "He doesn't need to be a part of this. Or any of this at all."

"Well, he should know eventually. I don't want to keep it from our son."

"I know." Balto stepped away from the window and went in a dark corner of the house where Jenna couldn't see his face. Jenna walked over and sat right next to him.

"Don't blame yourself ok. You wouldn't have known. Please, raise your head." Jenna said.

"I keep telling myself that in my head. I never know whether I'm right or wrong on it." Balto said. Jenna hugged him again just to see if that could make him happy. But it just broke him even more. He then decided to walk on home back to his boat. Jenna watched him go. She sighed and heard sobbing in the house. Rosie's mother was crying and Jenna just couldn't take it. So then, Jenna thought of a few people who would know the area a little more. She wants to find Rosy without anyone stopping her. She knows Balto wants her safe, but she can't live without Rosy. She left the house.

 **Super early in the morning . . . On the Boat.**

Balto sat in front on the boat, looking over to Nome. His depression is aching his soul, more than having a pounding head-ache. Boris, the white and black snow goose noticed him up and early, which is something that he doesn't do as often. He walks over to him to see if he's alright, or if he's holding up ok.

"Balto?" Boris started. Balto looked over to him. Boris rapped a wing around him. "How's my pup doing?"

"Ok. I just need to be alone for a while. How's Muck and Luck doing?" Balto asked. "Haven't seen those two in forever."

"Always irritating me. Stella was gone for a good long time, and haven't heard from her in forever."

"What? How long was she gone?"

"2 Days. Why?"

Balto had wide eyes open as he's connecting things together. Balto confessed what happened last night.

"Rosy was taken, so was her father, and her friend Darwin." Balto walked over to him.

"What?! Do you think someone took Stella?" Boris asked.

"I don't know. But, remember when I told you about that wolf pup we found. Suka said that something was following him, and haunting his dreams."

"What was it?"

"He said it was called a Wendigo. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, actually. Old folk tales and story's. But aren't they legends?"

"Maybe. We need to look for Suka. He might know a little more about the Wendigo's."

"Count me in."

And So, Balto and Boris leave the boat and walk to Nome. But Boris stops and thinks for a moment on what happens almost every morning. Boris hides behind a crate and Balto turns around. Boris shakes and looks around in confusion.

"What?" Balto asks.

"Funny. Balls of fluff always come out and get the jump on me." Boris explains.

"Probably giving you a day off. But that's good. Don't want anything slowing us down. Come on."

Balto and Boris then continued the path to Nome.

 **And hour before Boris and Balto talked . . . Muck and Luck . . .**

Muck and Luck finally arrived at Boris and Balto's boat. They hid behind the bushes. They started to giggle as their scheme was to pounce on Boris to give him a morning wake up call. They noticed as Balto was walking back to the boat very unhappy. They came out of the bushes but then heard someone calling out to them.

"Psst!" A red husky called out.

"Luck! It's Jenna." Muck said in excitement.

"MMgh!" Luck was going while clapping.

"SH! Come here. I want to ask you both something." Jenna whispered. They both went up to her. "I want to go look for someone. And I want to know if you can help guide where I'm going in the woods."

"Oh! We would love to do that!" Muck said. Luck was nodding yes. "Oh! Let me go get Balto."

"No, no, no! Just . . . He would do it by himself and it would get him hurt. I want you two to just help me. You think you can handle that?" Jenna asked.

"Oh! I . . . I think we can do that. But Boris would miss out on the morning wake up." Muck explained.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind." Jenna said.

"Ok. Come on Luck."

And so, Muck and Luck lead Jenna in the woods in search for Rosy. However, keep in mind. Muck and Luck don't know yet.

 **In a dark room . . .**

The reeks of tainted meat hit the nostrils of this kid who's hanging on his feet on a butcher's hook. It was Rosy, she started to wake up and look around. She moved a little and pain filled in from her leg. Her leg was deep in the hook. Not even tied, just stabbed.

"Dad! Darwin!" Rosy called out. She kept feeling pain in her leg. But then, a hand was placed on her mouth to keep her silent. A native woman was hushing her. She had long black hair, eagle feathers in her hair, and moose skin for warmth.

"My name is Chilam. I can help you, but don't move." Chilam said looking behind her. "It's behind you."

Rosy heard scratches behind her. Behind her was a Wendigo crawling around on the concrete wall looking for more prey to feast upon. The Wendigo see's through his night vision and . . .

SSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

To be continued . . .

 **Note: I guess Thursdays the day I'm posting chapters for this. So, tune in Thursday for more. Also, I have some work on certain days, so uploads may be slow, but you never know. Please be patient with me, I never forget about you all, It's just. I have a lot of stress on me and it's hard to focus on Fanfiction and work and social life and such. But anyways Hope you loved it, I'll be fine, leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Butchers Hook

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until dawn series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: I lost so much motivation this month with work and such on my mind. I didn't feel so good, like not feeling up to writing. But I love doing this so I'll keep going.**

Chapter 6: The Butchers Hook

 **The Dark room . . .**

The Wendigo was looking around trying to detect some movement. Chilam stared down at the Wendigo, she had a weapon that seemed to be very accurate on the Wendigo. She had a Spaz-12, with incendiary ammo. She also had a very sharp machete that could go through the Wendigos tough armored skin.

Chilam pulled her machete out and sprinted to the Wendigo. She sliced its hand and made it screech. She ran out the door and the Wendigo followed. Rosy didn't move, so the monster didn't really notice her.

Chilam pulled her Spaz-12 and shot the Wendigo. The Wendigo was terrified by the flame of the gun coming out, so it ran off. Chilam watched it run and she spit on the ground. She went back in the room where Rosy was. She was hanging on The Butchers Hook in the room still. Chilam got her down but the hook was still on her leg. She carried her out. Rosy wasn't feeling good. She felt dizzy. She started to pass out.

 **Jenna's shed . . .**

Balto and Boris arrived at the shed. Balto opened the door and saw Suka laying in Jenna's bed. Balto was confused when he walked in. Jenna was not in there.

"Suka?" Balto asked. "Where's Jenna."

"She's not with you?" Suka said. "I thought she would be with you."

"No." Balto said. Boris walked up.

"Balto, you don't think she . . ."

"No Boris!" Balto interrupted him. "I don't think that, I don't want to think that. But that's not why we're here. We're here to ask if you know anything about The Wendigo."

"Well, I don't know much about it. But all I know is that they hunt at night, that's when they attacked me and . . . and . . ." Suka couldn't speak.

"It's ok, don't say more. They attack at night. Do you know what they do to their prey?" Balto asked.

"Surly they leave left overs. Right?" Boris said. Balto looked at him with an angry look. Boris turned around. "Sorry."

"If they did, I think they would leave them in very dark places. Where there is no sun." Suka answered.

"Very dark places." Balto said. "Caves?"

"Yes that." Suka said.

"Maybe Rosy and her Father is there. Hopefully her friend too." Balto said.

"Don't forget Stella." Boris said.

"I didn't forget about Stella." Balto teased. "Jenna must be there too if she didn't come back last night to Suka."

"And with the balls of fluff not interrupting the day, I think they must be there too." Boris said.

"Alright. We've got a plan." Balto said. "Suka, you will stay here with Kody alright, I'll take you to his place. Boris, you and I will find the others. Hopefully we find them before dark."

"I would hate to see that Wendigo. I don't want to lose any feathers on this adventure." Boris said.

 **Outside on an abandoned organization . . .**

Chilam and Rosy were on top of a roof. Chilam made a fire and started roasting some rabbit. Rosy was in a blanket resting until her wound is healing a little. Just enough to travel. Rosy was starting to wake up. Chilam noticed her and handed her some bits of the Rabbit. Rosy took it.

"Eat up, we can't stay on the roof forever." Chilam said. "I need to get you back and warn your town."

"Warn them about what?" Rosy asked.

"The Wendigo's."

"Wendigo?"

"Aye, I thought they were just Legends that haven't exist for a very long time, but now. God. I the town doesn't know about this, they will keep being picked out of the town, one by one until there's nothing left. They are bad news. Understand?"

"I think so." Rosy said all finished with her ration.

"Good, I can try and carry you, but it's risky. But it seems like we have no choice." Chilam got up and stomped on the fire to put it out. "I'll take you home. Come on kid."

"Was my father in there?" Rosy asked.

"I didn't see anyone else but you, sorry." Chilam told her. Rosy was disappointed.

Chilam carried her off the building, as far as we know, it's noon. Hopefully they can make it to town before sun down. Otherwise the Wendigo's will hunt them down.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Leave a review. New story, check it out. Sorry for slow uploads, please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Snowy Mountain

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until Dawn series except for the O.C's.**

 **Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter on any story, I have an explanation for all of it in my profile, check it out when you got the chance. And I also made a schedule change. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Snowy Mountain

 **5:00 P.M. . . .**

Jenna, Muck and Luck have arrived at a snowy mountain outside of Nome. She thought maybe this Wendigo that Suka was talking about would be somewhere close by. The snowy mountain had a cave up the top. Jenna sighed seeing how high it was.

"You two aren't afraid of heights, are you?" Jenna asked looking back at them.

"We used to be afraid of water, but not heights. We're right behind you." Muck said.

"MMGGH" Luck said with agreement.

"Good, just follow me." Jenna said.

She walked to the edge of the cliff, walking up the mountain. Muck and Luck were shaking by how high it was. Jenna didn't care. She wanted to find Rosie even if it killed her.

"This isn't (Gulp) so bad." Muck said. Luck was so close to the wall with his eyes shut real tight. "Man, up Luck. For Jenna." He whispered.

"MMMHH!" Luck said.

"We're close." Jenna said. She was too excited that she decided to sprint up to the cave.

"Wait Jenna! You'll fall." Muck yelled. Jenna didn't listen.

Jenna went in the cave. She looked in every direction and saw no trace of Rosie, or Darwin or her father. Jenna sighed and sat down. Muck and Luck made it up the cave and panted. They looked at Jenna sitting there crying softly.

"Rosie." She whispered. Luck walked over and sat next to her. He cuddled her to keep her warm. Jenna just laid her head on him. She was heartbroken. "I wish I was there. For her."

"Jenna, let's get back." Muck said. "Balto's probably worried."

"He doesn't know." Jenna sat up. "I . . ." As Jenna was going to speak, she heard a noise."

"JENNA!" A voice called out. "Where are you girl!"

"Rosie?" Jenna said. "It's her."

"Hm? She's here?" Muck said. Luck shrugged.

Jenna ran straight in the cave and looked everywhere. She didn't see Rosie anywhere but she saw a shaking door.

"Jenna help!" The Voice yelled. Jenna ran to it. Muck grabbed her tail.

"Wait! This doesn't feel right Jenna. I have a bad feeling." Muck said nervously.

"I can't take any risks. If this is her, and I leave. I . . . I have to do it." Jenna looked at the shaking door. It was moving like crazy, like the voice really wanted to get out. Jenna slightly opened the door, it was pitch black. It was silent, dark. Like . . .

SSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!

The Wendigo pounced on Jenna. Luck ran over and got the Wendigo off her. The Wendigo was so strong to pick up the big polar bear. Despite being skinned and boned. The Wendigo threw the bear right at a rock and broke Lucks back.

"LUCK!" Muck cried. He ran to the Wendigo and knocked it to the ground. "Run Jenna, save yourself."

Jenna looked to see Muck try to get out of the situation. Three more Wendigo's came out of the dark and surrounded Muck and Luck. Jenna ran as fast as she could. She looked back and saw nothing. She got lost. She didn't know where to go after that. She stopped and sat down. She whimpered.

"Muck." She whispered softly. "Luck." Tears fell down her face. "It's my fault. I should've went by myself."

"Jenna?" A voice from behind called. She turned.

"Darwin." She said. Darwin was hanging on a hook. He freed himself and fell on the ground.

"MM. That hurt." Darwin said. "Hey girl. Lost like me?" Jenna whimpered. Darwin hugged her to comfort her. "Listen, something grabbed me and took me here. I have no idea if Rosy or her dad made it back ok but I didn't. We need to find a way out and fast. Hopefully, there's a spot I can rest up. Ok?" Jenna nodded.

Darwin walked in the dark with Jenna. Darwin and Jenna were going to try and find a way out until dawn.

 **Nome . . .**

In a snowy blizzard, in an abandoned factory. Balto, his son, and Boris rallied up some dogs in Nome to have a short meeting.

"All I need you to do is stay in here. Don't any of you go outside. Stay in the light. Stay away from the dark." Balto told them.

"Dad, what's going on." Kody asked.

"It's complicating. Even if I tell you, you won't believe me." Balto explained.

"Just tell us. We'll try to understand." Dusty said.

"Ok, well . . ."

BAM!

A gun fired outside of Nome. Balto looked out and so did everyone in Nome. A woman was there with a spaz 12 and she was holding a girl.

"I call for a meeting!" She yelled. "We need to talk."

To be continued . . .

Note: Sorry for being off for two weeks. Should have told you I was on vacation. Leave a review if you liked it and I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until Dawn series or characters except for my own.**

 **Note: Hey guys, just so we're clear, I didn't really explain what a Wendigo is for a good reason. You know how syfy movies will have monsters and just suddenly in the beginning they don't show what the monster looks like till the middle or end of the movie. This is something I'm doing. I want my readers to keep guessing what the Wendigos look like. I want them to be afraid that they might be too fast or too big. That and I figured if you played Until Dawn or watched a friend or celebrity play it, then you get an idea of what a Wendigo is. But hey not my problem, play it sometime though! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Hunters

 **6:00 P.M. . . .**

Everyone in Nome gathered around outside to hear what the strange woman had to say. Rosie's mother was hugging Rosy in relief that she was alright. Balto came in. He sniffed her, and Rosy turned and hugged Balto. Chilam looked down to Rosie's mother.

"Thank you." Her mother said. Chilam didn't respond.

"Alright, listen up!" Chilam yelled. "I know you all don't know me. I don't expect you to believe me when I tell you this. But when the sun goes down, everything will end in darkness."

"What are you talking about?" The Mayor of Nome asked. His name is Chase Callahan. He is the new Mayor of Nome for at least 9 months. Almost a full year.

"I saw Rosy go missing. I saw a kid and a man be taken to." Chilam sat her gun down. Took her gloves off and sighed. "It wasn't a man who took him. Wolves, or Bears. They were taken by the Wendigo."

Sam's eyes were wide open. Mike was in the back of the crowd with a jaw dangling.

"Wendigo?" Chase went. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Like I said. I don't expect you to believe me or not. But as I said. I want all of you to set up torches around Nome. It's the only way the Wendigo's will stay away." Chilam said.

Chase smirked. "Right, and if I may ask. Do you have proof that this, Wendigo exists?"

"I got scratched by one, is that something?" Chilam asked.

"Is that it?"

"The thing took me in this factory." Rosy said.

"Hon." Her mother went.

"My leg was stabbed by this hook. It hung me on there."

"Hm." Chase said with a half-impressed face.

"The Wendigo was super skinny to the bone and it looked like a person." Rosy said.

"You think telling me things will get us to believe you and your friend." Chase said.

"I believe them." A girl called out. Sam walked up.

"Me to." Mike said walking up next to her. Sam looked at him. Mike softly shook his head.

"Oh, you believe this to." Chase said. "Are we done? Can we all shut this conversation down and go to sleep?"

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Mike said. "We're saying that it's real. At least four people who barely knows each other stepped in."

"Teens like you love to prank elders like us." Chase said. "So, how can you be certain that a creature won't just pop up on our front porch."

"I don't know Mayor." An old guy said. "My employee Frank was closing up my store weeks ago, and suddenly hasn't come back. I asked his family if they've seen him at all. They thought he ran away or something."

Chase stared at the old man. His story sounded like it was connecting a bit. Chase sighed. His people were looking at him for an answer.

"Ok, if that's how you want to play then so be it. No one's stopping you right?" Chase said. "Go ahead, place torches everywhere. Don't be surprised when you see that it was all just a joke. Alright, I'm going to hit the hay."

Chilam rolled her eyes. Mike sighed.

"Hit the Hay?" Mike said. "Does anyone even say that anymore?"

"We need to make a circle of torches around Nome. Have lamps out, everything fire related." Chilam said.

"What are we doing making a beacon?" Sam said.

"No, we are making a safe zone. You believe the Wendigo's exist to, right?" Chilam asked. Sam nodded. "Well, no lie on that. Come, help me."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I had my pack watch my things. Didn't want to scare anyone, but seeing that a wolf is here I guess it's ok." Chilam said.

"Pack?" Sam said. Chilam walks to a snowy tree and sees a big white wolf come down.

"My Male named Kesuk. Meaning? Water." Chilam introduce. "Kesuk was a wolf pup when I found him. I trust him to guide me to safety then I do with anyone in my life that left me."

"Left you?" Sam said.

"My mother passed giving birth to me. My father, that old dog left me in a shitty orphanage. Kids picked on me a lot. So, I mowed them against the wall and threatened their own soulless lives that if they pick on me again, I will show them every bit of hell that they have never seen."

"Damn." Sam commented.

"Damn right." Chilam said.

Sam thought for a second. After being in black wood mountain from Night until dawn, she asked.

"Who is your father?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I was young when he left me. I think he left Alaska, but I don't know. I have four other wolves. They're in Nome now." Chilam said.

"What?!" Sam went.

"Relax, they don't bite." Chilam said.

 **In the old factory . . .**

Boris was rammed against the wall. A brown Wolf held him there. While a Pure white wolf named Sesi was talking to the Goose.

"Well! If it isn't Boris the old Goose. Fancy meeting you here after so damn long." Sesi said. "Remember my sister Sierra?" Sierra is the brown wolf. "She wanted to eat you for thanks giving. I would have let her, but I stopped her. I said you owed me after that."

Boris looked at Balto and his son.

"Friends of yours?" Balto smiled.

"Not! Helping!" Boris said in a choked voice.

"Fine I'll . . ." Balto was interrupted when two other white wolfs come up front.

"Stay where you are." One of them said.

"Boris, I want to be paid back for saving you. How will you pay me? Legs? Head? Or your waste?" Sesi said. "Probably filled with a lot of meat."

"Listen kid. You don't want to eat Boris. Believe me, it tastes worst then you think." Balto said.

"Stay out of this." Sesi yelled. "Choose. Or we'll eat your waste."

"Please!" Boris said. "How about Rabbits, they taste better then geese."

"Too fast of a bastard to catch." Sierra said.

"I-I don't know! I don't know!" Boris said.

"Fine. Your Waste looked juicier anyway." Sesi said.

Everyone in the old factory was scared to see what Sesi would do.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Sorry for another delay.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Totems

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until Dawn series except for characters of my own.**

 **Note: Hey, I really hope you guys are enjoying my chapters on my story's. Makes me feel proud. Like I accomplished something in my life. But yeah, hope you guys enjoy. Also, I have a good reason why I didn't post this chapter weeks ago. It's because, I had it done, but when I'm ready to post it, most of the work was erased on word and I got pissed and destroyed my room, yes I was that mad. This may be the worst thing that ever happened to me. New update, yada yada. Enjoy!  
**

 **Warning: There are spoilers from the Until Dawn game. I should have said this from many chapters and it makes me feel guilty that I don't show that spoiler alert. If you haven't played Until Dawn. I'd suggest playing it, or watch a youtuber of your choice, but anyway continue at your risk.**

Chapter 9: The Totems

 **7:00 P.M.**

Jenna and Darwin were moving planks out of there way so they could get through the tunnels a little easily. Darwin had such a dirty face, and Jenna had the same, but her bandana was torn up a little. Darwin saw a lamp on a rotten desk. Darwin ran over, Jenna slowly followed. Darwin pulled out some matches. He stole some in his house for the picnic he and Rosy were having.

"God, please work." Darwin said. Darwin lit the matches, he lit the lamp and made himself light. He smiled and picked the lamp up to shine where he was going. Jenna followed. Darwin continued down the mines. Darwin had no clue what he was walking into until he tripped. Almost breaking the lamp, Jenna hoists Darwin back on his feet. Darwin looks down on what he tripped on. It was mining tracks. "Tracks?" Darwin said to himself. Darwin shined down to see where the tracks led. He saw how far the tracks were going. He followed them, Jenna followed as well. Darwin kept walking and felt a shine in his eye. Like a mirror was reflecting the sun on your eye.

Darwin walked up a little closer. It was a Totem. A Black Totem. Darwin found it a little strange that there was a Totem in the mines. He saw a piece of paper next to it. When he picked it up, it wasn't any ordinary paper. It was like a clothe. It had some wording to it. Darwin read what it said. It said.

Totem's that reveal the future in five different elements.

Black: The Totem that shows the death in the near future. (Death Totem)

Yellow: The Totem that shows Guidance to advice you in the near future. (Guidance Totem)

Brown: The Totem that shows the loss of a friend or family that will affect someone, or maybe you in the near future. (Loss Totem)

Red: The Totem that shows the dangers of an up coming event. (Danger Totem)

White: The Totem that shows a piece of fortune that you could become. (Fortune Totem)

Darwin thought it could be super helpful to know, so he hung onto it. He than picked up the Totem. It was Black, so it only meant Death. He turned it around. He looked real close to it. Jenna tried to look real hard to see a certain part to the future as well. Soon they were both pulled into the Totem. They couldn't see themselves, but they could see an image of the future.

 **Black Totem 1 of 4 . . .**

Darwin has blood dripping out of his mouth, this is Darwin in the future. The Wendigo showed his face and picked him up, the Wendigo's sharp fingers hoisting the poor child up, the thing throws Darwin at the door of the barn. Someone takes a peek and cries in shock. Rosy comes over. Darwin had no weapons when fighting the Wendigo.

 **Present . . .**

Darwin and Jenna backed away. Darwin dropped the Totem. He was breathing heavily. Jenna came to him and wrapped her head around him to comfort him. Darwin thought to himself, _I didn't have a weapon, if I had no protection, I die. Good to know._

Darwin got up. He picked up the lamp and kept going. Jenna followed. Darwin saw a light shining at him. He felt a hint of the wind blowing onto him. He ran towards the light and stopped to see what he ran into. It was some kind of scaffolding. Held by poles and boards. Their was a radio in one of the radio towers. Darwin had no clue if the scaffolding was to old and broke that all of it would just collapse. Jenna caught up, she whimpered a bit.

"I know girl, it's scary, but it's look in that shack or go back." Darwin said. "From what I saw in that Totem, I don't want to find out what's waiting for us."

Darwin took his first step on the board. It felt sturdy enough for him. Jenna followed. They slowly walked together to the shack. Jenna looked down and saw that very long way down, she swallowed her screams and kept going. Darwin and Jenna have arrived at the door of the shack, they looked in the tiny house.

"It's short." Darwin said. "Weird, they made a shack for miners. They must've made it for a radio station, but failed miserably."

Darwin walked up the desk next to the bed. He cleared space with all the candy bar wrappers and water bottles and soda cans everywhere. He looked at a radio. It was short, but he was at least glad to have a way of contacting help. He turned on the power button, nothing happened.

"Shit! How do I turn it on?" Darwin wondered. He looked around and saw no way, when he left the desk, he wondered and moved some stuff around saw nothing. He looked out the window and saw from a far distance on the scaffolding a generator. Darwin laid his head on the window and let out a heavy sigh. "Why didn't we spot this earlier?" Darwin crouched for Jenna to tell her what she needs to know. "I'll be quick, I doubt this is where my death is, but I don't want to take any chances. I hope I can find a pipe or some type of weapon if I'm going to go out there and turn stuff on."

Darwin exited the shed, Jenna stayed behind. Darwin looked around to see if any of, whatever they call it are around. Darwin was so nervous. Hand shaking and sweating, by now the wind and snow would be freezing the sweat into ice. Darwin was real close to the generator. He got to the controls. Opened the door or the generator and saw some buttons.

"Dammit, couldn't they just put a turn on button instead of shading all the buttons gray." Darwin thought to himself. He pressed a few buttons, he thinks he turned it on, but it wasn't running well because their is a belt missing to the generator that helps make it run. "Where is it?" He looked around. He thinks he spotted it, he see's a belt in an old duffle bag. He looks through. He spots the belt and a few supplies in the bag. He held onto the bag. He went back to the generator and setted up the belt. It started running again. Lights started turning on. Darwin was happy. He walked back to the shack. Something from up the mountain was spying on them. Glowing eyes faded away.

Darwin dropped the bag, he looked in and saw some water and food. Enough to last a week. But they aren't sure if this would last a week or not.

"Two bags of jerky, five energy bars, three full bottles of water, and a blanket." Darwin checked. He also spotted a flash light, he turned it on and shined another totem that was in the bag. "Another one, it's yellow. I think that's good." He looked directly at it.

 **Yellow Totem 1 of 4 . . .**

Darwin has a pocket knife in his hands. It has the camo of roses on it. He pulls the blade up and tightens the grip. He runs to the shed.

 **Present . . .**

Darwin tossed the Totem. He thinks with the death totem he saw, he can prevent that by having a pocket knife, he wasn't sure how that would make anything better. He got up and sat on the bed, he took the blanket and called Jenna up on the bed. He rapped the blanket over Jenna and himself, so both of them would keep warmth. Darwin and Jenna weren't sure how they were going to handle the situation with the creatures and being up in a mountain in a crappy scaffolding with mine tracks and a shack, but they'll figure something out. Darwin has a plan.

To be continued . . .

Note: I hope you enjoyed. I think it's funny when in the game when they look at the Totems they don't react to them as much. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was a nightmare to write.


	10. Chapter 10: The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until Dawn series or characters except for my own.**

 **Note: I'm making some changes to some past chapters from different storys that were uploaded and just correcting some mistakes, nothing major, it might make the chapter go clearly, some I cant do 'cause most chapters are already down and can't fix. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Warning: Spoilers ahead, if haven't played until dawn, play before read, otherwise, continue at your own risk.**

Chapter 10: The Call

 **6:00 P.M. An hour ago. . . .**

"We'll be back soon Sam. We're going to find Darwin and Rosy's father. It's the least we can do." Sam's mother said packing some stuff with her husband.

"It just doesn't feel right mom. I have a feeling." Sam said.

"I know, it's hard to let go of what happened to your friends on that mountain, I'm truly sorry you had to go through that. But we need you to stay here where it's safe. We won't be able to live with ourselves without Darwin with us. Please just, let us do this alright?"

"Alright, just please don't get lost." Sam said.

"We won't." Her mother said as she gets in the car with her husband. They drive away and went to search for Darwin.

 **8:00 P.M. . . . 11 hours Until Dawn.**

Sam was standing at the window looking outside. She wasn't waiting for her mother and father to come back with Darwin. She's dealt with the Wendigo before, she doesn't want to deal with it again. She wasn't alone in the house. The Mayor and Chilam were on the couch waiting as well. A man came in looking for the Mayor.

"Mayor!" The Man said. "I need to ask you."

"What?" The mayor said.

"The food truck hasn't come by in days, and we're running out of food fast."

"Damn, I guess we need to . . ."

"Stay put." Chilam finished. "The Wendigo's attack at night."

"Okay, you scared us before alright, haha we almost peed ourselves. Now can the joke stop so we can all . . ."

"You say it's a joke Mayor, yet Darwin and Rosy's dad is missing. Rosy's in the infirmary fixing up her leg, that had a butchers hook on it."

"For all we know you could have done that."

"Captured two kids, and an older man in one night."

"You have wolves."

"Stop!" Sam yelled. "I can't take it."

"Sam is right, we're acting like children. We need to stop this." Chilam said.

"Yeah. Please show some forgivness." The mayor said.

"It's fine, I just wish I knew where my family was now." Sam said.

"Wouldn't hurt to call right?" Chilam said. She unplugged Sam's dead phone to turn it on. "Should be charged by now."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I'll have a meeting, can you to invite some folks." The mayor asked.

"Sure, nothing better to do." Chilam said getting up.

"Damn, my phone takes forever to turn on. I'll just let it load until it's done. Probably an update." Sam said.

"To you, phones may be useful." Chilam said. "But to me, phone's are useless as a new born child."

 **The old factory . . .**

Sesi was wrapped around Boris, licking his Belly. Sierra and her greyish white furred sisters Miska and Nanuk were joining in as well. Boris was laughing at being tickled by the wolves. They were up in this room where a P.A. system was. Where they probably make anouncements to the workers working there.

Balto was at the door of the factory looking out to the crowd coming in. They were assembling a meeting to discuss some stuff.

"Waste of Goddamn time." The mayor said.

"Now that everyone is here. I have some stuff to discuss." Chilam started. " The stores are completly empty. I know a lot of you might not believe me about the whole Wendigo situation, but we all need to stay in this town until . . . ."

"Oh for god sake . . ." The mayor said. "Who believes this woman, she obviously is making all of this up. She hasn't been making any sense. Why would a Wendigo be around here, and where is it. Why haven't we seen one."

"What's wrong with him?" Suka asked Balto.

"Don't worry about it." Balto said.

"They like to keep a low profile, stay in the dark." Chilam said.

"Sounds like a load of bull sh . . ." The mayor was interupted when they heard a knock on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Everyone was silent. Kids were behind their parents. Chilams wolves growled. Suka hid behind Balto. Chilam walked at the door, she slowly opens it and see's a Totem at the door step. It's a red totem. She picks it up and looks at it.

 **Red Totem** **1 of 4 . . .**

Darwin was standing in the middle of no where all by his self, he is completly beat up, black eye. Bloody nose and mouth. His clothes all torn out. He was dirty. Some pile of rubble was behind him. He was walking in the snow storm.

 **Present . . .**

Sam walked up behind Chilam. Chilam through it far away.

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"Your brother is alive out there." Chilam said.

"What, really?"

"Totem showed his self out there."

"He got a phone for his birthday months ago. I can try and call him."

"Do what you need to."

Chilam and Sam walked back in the Factory. They weren't sure who put that Totem their, but a figure was hiding in the alley. She was bright as a light, the size of a wolf. She walked away.

 **Up the mountains . . .**

Darwin and Jenna were asleep on the bed. They heard a vibration in Darwin's pocket. Darwin was waking up and real quickly pulled the phone out of his pockets. He answered it.

"Hello?" Darwin said.

"Darrrrrrvkmwekm." Sam's voice wasn't going clearly through the phone. "I nncjnwicwmiw." Darwin lost a signal.

"Crap." He said. He looked at the Radio. "I have to use this radio." Darwin turned it on, a voice was coming onto the radio.

"Why are you trying to leave us Darwin." The radio said. Darwin backed away, Jenna was shaking. "We love you, we want you to be with us. FOREVER. You like adventure. We travel as fast as we can." A Wendigo's face was appearing at the window. Mimicing the radio. "We explore everything, and take lots and lots of friendly weaklings with us." Darwin was shaking. "WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT."

The Wendigo came through the window. It broke through. It pounced to Darwin. Darwin dodged. Jenna jumped to the desk. Darwin climbed up as well. Darwin tried to get out, but the Wendigo tried to pounce back at him again. The Wendigo missed but grabbed onto the bars of the scaffolding. The Scaffolding was shaking. Darwin was holding on. Jenna didn't know what to do. The Scaffolding was shaking, it collapsed. Darwin, Jenna and the Wendigo collapsed all together. There was no sign of what happened to all of them.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: I was super tired and sleepy while writing this. I hope I didn't ruin anything.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto or Until dawn series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 11: The Tears

 **9:00 P.M. . . . 10 hours until dawn**

Darwin awakens seeing a heavy gush of wind blowing at him. He can barely hear himself think. The winds were roaring. The rubble of fire was put out. Jenna was no where to be found. Darwin called out but could barely hear himself yell. He looked on the ground and found a weapon. A pistol, with a six bullet cylinder. He started walking, he crossed his arms shivering, aiming his weapon going to the freak snow fall. He can see anything, nor hear. This will be bad. He stepped on a totem. It was brown, which meant a loss totem. He picked it up and looked at it.

 **Brown Totem 1 of 4 . . .**

Balto gets thrown through the window. The Wendigo's let out a loud screech.

 **Present . . .**

Darwin dropped the Totem and kept going. He needs to get to Nome before it's too late.

 **Meanwhile with Balto . . .**

Most of the citizen feel like what Chilam was saying is true. They decided to stay at the old factory for the night, they weren't sure how long they were going to stay there. But only Chilam knows.

Balto was taking care of Suka while stressing out on where Jenna was. Kodi offered to take some of his friend's out to find her. He refused, he didn't want to lose Kodi out there to. He just wanted to tie everything he loves on a pole and keep it there so he will breath for once.

Suka laid in a corner, he was speechless. He stood up for a while. He began to leave the factory when no one was looking. Balto came back to the spot Suka was at. He saw that he was missing, he looked at the doors and saw him. He ran to him. Suka ran as well.

They were both running outside. Balto was really fast, he was able to catch up and stop him. However, Suka turned and entered in Jenna's shed. Where he felt more comfortable there. Balto cracked the door and saw him there. Sitting next to Jenna's bed, he didn't lay in it, nor touched it. But he just stared at it and hung his head with shame. Balto slowly walked up.

"It's my fault." Suka said. Balto said nothing. "She's gone because of me. And not just her, others like Rosie. I'm not good with any of you."

"Don't say thing's like that." Balto said. "They went missing because of one thing. Even if you weren't here, this probably would have still happened."

"You don't understand."

"I do. You're just upset and . . ."

"I'M CURSED!" Suka yelled. Balto remained silence. Suka looked away in silence to calm himself down. "I'm cursed."

"What do you mean?" Balto said coming in closer. "Please start from the beginning."

"Okay." Suka took a deep breath. "When I was still with my family, we entered these caverns that lead to an ancient stone tablet that showed the curse of the Wendigo. My family and other travelers didn't think it was a real thing. The Wendigo's were gone for a long time. I kept thinking it was true, but than they kept telling me that I was too Naive to believe such a thing. But than when we entered, a shine of bright light flashed before our eyes. We woke up the next day and we were all out of the cavern, one of the followers was missing. But we seemed to let out some type of beast, because when we encountered a village, a beast was killing everyone in his path. Than I heard about an incident in black-wood mountain, than here."

"You think this is happening? Because of you?" Balto asked.

"I believe it. My pack was killed, and I guess my family was as well. When you talked about it with Jenna I believed every word." Suka looked at him. "This is my fault. And don't bother telling me wrong."

"So, you're cursed? Okay, well . . . maybe there's a way we can get rid of it. There's always a way. Where did you find this tablet, maybe there's more to it."

"All I know is that every hour that passes by, stuff changes." Suka said. "I know because of my travels. Whatever these changes are could lead to the end of the world. I read the tablet that said about the hour changes and that the end is nigh. But there could be a way to stop all of this. It's close by, down at the white mountain, east."

"Okay, maybe we can go there tonight." Balto said getting up. "Come on, I'll get Boris and my son to help us search."

As Suka got up, his ear twitch hearing feet on the roof. Balto sensed it and stopped.

Meanwhile, Chilam heard the same thing and told everyone that was talking to be quiet.

"SHHH! Everyone SHH!" Chilam whispered. Everyone heard foot steps on the roofs. Chilam slowly grabbed her shotgun just in case. She tip toad to the door. She looked through a crack in the door and saw nothing. She grew suspicion in her body.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

Darwin walked through the wind hoping to find his way back home. He couldn't see a thing, he couldn't even hear himself think. The storm was so bad. He can't even imagine what Jenna could be doing right now, he doesn't know at all if she even made it. Or if the Wendigo took her away. He has protection, but it doesn't seem like it will matter at the moment.

He saw something from a far away distance. It looked like Nome. And it was, he smiled with joy, but still shivered. He was feeling weak, but he can still walk, despite him feeling so numb to the bone. But in a strange moment, the storm stopped roaring with rage, the wind disapeared, it snowed calmly. It was super quiet. Darwin was afraid to speak. It was strange how the storm stopped just like that. He kept walking.

Darwin was nervous, so were the people back at home. Balto's ears pricked up. Suka stayed real close to him. Chilam and the wolves were together. They heard nothing after that, except a man calling out for help at the front of the factory door.

"Frank?" An old guy said. Frank went missing days ago. But something didn't feel right. The man tried to open the door. Chilam tried to stop him, but as soon as he opens the door. Sharp fingers jab at his stomach. Chilam backed away seeing the beast hoist the old man up. Chilam did what she could only do. Shoot her gun. She fired at the Wendigo.

BOOM!

Chilam darted at the door, but everyone was running out of the factory in terror from the Wendigo. People were scared. Darwin could see people panicking from all the way out of Nome. Sam ran to Chilam.

"Stick with me." Chilam said. Sam ran with Chilam. Rosy and her mother followed, mike as well. Every citizen ran back to there homes. The Wendigo seemed to be more focused on them than on Chilam. Maybe they know more about her.

Kody ran out the factory to look for his father Balto. He called out. Balto rushed out with Suka, they stopped Kody from running again and shoved him in a corner where they could speak.

"Are you ok?" Balto asked. Kody hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're ok." Kody replied. A Wendigo was sneaking up on them, but at the nick of time, a wolf came out and locked jaws by it's neck.

"Run." The wolf said, it was one of Chilam's wolves. It was the Alpha male Kesuk. "Go find my pack. They're outside of Nome!"

Balto, Kody and Suka ran out of town. They ran as far as they could. But Balto stopped. He couldn't leave Rosy, it's not what Jenna would've wanted. Balto can't leave an image of her out of her head. He spotted the pack outside of Nome. It looked like a cage, but it led to a basement, or a Bunker. A place they keep all the power surges and tools and supplies.

"Kody! Take Suka down there, I'm going to get Rosy!" Balto said running.

"Wait dad! Don't . . ."

"Let him go!" Suka said. "He'll be fine! We need to get to the others!"

As they left Balto howled outside, Rosy saw him and told her mother.

"Mom! Balto's out there!" Rosy said.

"Hon listen. We can't open the door. Chilam said to wait here while she goes and rescues others."

"But . . ."

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" A voice came from the back of the kitchen. It was the voice that sounded like Rosy's father. "Rosy, let me in! Jenna found me! Let me in!"

"Dad?" Rosy said.

Her mother ran to the back. Balto heard from the front door, but scratched the doors to stop them.

"Balto come in." Rosy opened it and hugged him. "Are you ok boy. Guess what, dad's back. So is Jenna." Balto grabbed her by the coat. "What's wrong."

"Rosy RUN!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Rosy was scared.

"Mom?" Nothing but silence and the screams from outside. But than . . .

SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Wendigo popped out of the kitchen. Balto pulled her by the coat and ran outside of the house. Rosy and Balto ran to where chilam's pack was at. Rosy and him ran down there. She wasn't as fast due to her injury. The wound on her leg is still hurting. Balto stopped and decided to lay her on his back and carry her the rest of the way. Rosy held on, and Balto ran like the wind. So did the Wendigo, and he was able to catch up to them just as they made it to the entrance. Rosy fell and Balto was tripped by the monster. The Wendigo was on top of them, drooling and gripping it's prey. Rosy hugged Balto in fear. balto didn't know what to do. He accepted his fate, so did Rosy. They both tighten their eye lids, and looked away. The Wendigo was about to take his first bite until.

BOOOOM!

A gun shot knocked the beast out. Balto and Rosy got up to see who it was. Darwin arrived and as the Wendigo regained consciousness, Darwin put the barrel between the eyes and pulled the trigger again.

BOOOM!

It passed out.

Balto pulled Darwin to enter the entrance. Balto entered and so did Darwin and Rosy. They locked the gate, but it didn't lock, the wendigo pushed it. Strong as they were. The wolves and Kody and Suka pushed the gate to keep him out. The Wendigo screeched again.

Darwin looked around and saw a pocket knife on the ground. He thought of the totem sequence he experienced hours ago and he picked it up. Flipped the blade and jabbed it right in the beasts eye socket. It screeched, and Darwin and Rosy shut the gate. They locked it and were finally safe. Darwin flipped the pocket knife back and shut it. They all took a breather.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

Chilam, Sam and Mike ran back to Rosy's house. They didn't see Rosy or her mother in there, but they saw Wendigo's everywhere. They decided to run back to the factory, only to hear The Mayor screaming in his office. Chilam rolled her eyes and decide to go and save him.

However as she entered the door. All she found, was him under his desk with scissors in his hands. Chilam crouched down and said.

"Yeah, it was all a joke. Good call." She said sarcastically. "Get up."

The Mayor followed Chilam and Sam and Mike. They ran outside of Nome. Nome was invested with lots of Wendigo's. Some made it to there houses. Others didn't. Something wrong was happening and they have no clue what it is. Something tells them that this is the end. Or only the beginning.

To be continued. . . .

 **Note: Please forgive me for such a long time off. I have my bio updated just so you understand why. I'll have another chapter of another story done later. Maybe it'll be done tonight, or tomorrow. I haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoyed and Leave a review of what you think. I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto/Until dawn series or characters except for my O.C's  
**

 **Note: Hey, back at it. Need to keep all of you guys entertained to. Enjoy! Leave a review!  
**

Chapter 12: The Journey

 **Darwin and Rosie . . . 10:00 P.M. (9 hours until dawn)  
**

It's been a while. Rosy and Darwin haven't heard any screams for a long time. Rosy is starting to worry about the others. If Sam made it. If Mike made it. If Chilam made it. If anyone made it at all. Darwin was scared too. His sister is all he has left. He doesn't want to lose her. He's like Balto. He wants to keep what he loves safe, along with Rosy. He won't give up on her no matter what. It's what Jenna would've wanted.

Balto, Kodi, Suka, and Chilam's wolves sat together. Waiting for the others return.

"Have you girls seen boris?" Balto asked. "You girls were the last ones who had him."

"I didn't eat him." Sierra said. The girls shook there head as well, even though that wasn't what Balto was asking. "He might be back at the town. Who knows."

"What will we do?" Suka asked Balto.

"We head to the white mountains. Where Suka's pack went. It may have a clue on how to stop this madness." Balto said to the others.

"Your pack was there?" Kodi asked Suka.

"No, it's a place we visited a long time ago. A couple months I think. But we saw this stone tablet and I think it cursed us. We've been losing members one by one. Until it was no one left but my mother, the leader and me. The Wendigo's were killing us. It killed our leader, my mother . . . told me to run. Run until I was safe." Suka hung his head down. "I'm the last one left."

"They were all killed by one thing?" Sesi asked. Suka shook his head. "If they were all killed by the wendigo then there must be another reason. Why are they after this wolf pup? What does he have to do with anything? What does killing him achieve?"

"I don't know." Suka said.

"Going to that mountain is the only way to find out how he's cursed." Balto said. "We need the kids to follow us. We need to have them know where we're going."

"We can't go outside" Sierra said. "The Wendigo's may be waiting for us. We need another way out."

"Look. We may not have a choice." Balto said.

Balto walked to Rosy. He licked her face and she giggled. He grabbed her coat and pulled her up.

"What is it?" Rosy asked. Balto saw a map of Alaska pinned on the wall. He scratched on the place they needed to go. "The white mountain."

"Does he want us to go there?" Darwin said.

Balto was scratching Rosy's leg softly. Like he was agreeing. Rosy scratched his ear and looked at the map. He trusts Balto, just like Jenna does. She believes Balto wants to take everyone there.

"We need to go there Darwin." Rosy said. "Balto may know where everyone is going. Or maybe where we can find where the monsters are taking our family's."

"Okay. We may have to make a run for it. So be ready." Darwin said getting up.

"Should we leave a message in case Sam or anyone gets back. Let them know where we are going?"

"Yeah. I think I saw a marker in here somewhere." Darwin went to go look.

As they opened the gate, they saw the town on fire. They were upset. Darwin wrote a sign for whoever comes here. It says . . .

 **Move to the white mountain**

That should lead Sam, or anyone there. Let's just hope the Wendigo's can't read. The Wolves walked and the kids caught up to them.

 **Later that night . . .**

Kesuk was looking for his owner, he was howling, but no howls came right back to his ears. He was about to leave but heard a goose. It was Boris, he was calling for help. Kesuk rolled his eyes and ran over to help him. He pulled him out and he sprinted out of the town. Into the snowy snow storm. He placed him down.

"The four girls, where are they?" kesuk asked.

"They left me!" Boris yelled. Kesuk sniffed around and picked up a scent, a minty scent leading to a short bunker. A marker is what he smelled. He read the sign and grabbed the goose.

"Come on. I know where to go." Kesuk said grabbing him by the neck.

"You need me?" Boris said.

"Yeah. To fill my stomach if I get hungry." Kesuk replied making the goose shake. "I'm not serious. I hate geese." Boris sighed. "I don't know, I never tried geese." Boris showed an angry face.

He wasn't sure who he even enjoys being around. Kesuk, the bears, or the girls.

"Where are we going?" Boris said.

"The White mountain. We need to go there." Kesuk said.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

The sign was still on the wall of the bunker. A hand touched. Sam knew who's hand writing it was.

"Darwin." She said. She looked at the others. The Journey was going to be long, but worth it.

To be continued . . .

Note: Almost became a late post. Few! Leave a review and I hope you enjoy. Sunday's I'll be posting, so be alert.


	13. Chapter 13: The Organization for spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Balto/Until dawn, I only own O.C's  
**

 **Note: Hey. Enjoy!  
**

 **This one goes out to Lord Demon, I reread reviews and couldn't figure out how to set up this organization. This one's for you.**

Chapter 13: The Organization for spirits

 **In a dark room ... 11:00 P.M. (8 hours Until Dawn.)**

Jenna lays down in pain, her head aches and her knees hurt. She has a big scratch on her leg. Her head had blood stains on it. Little drops went down from her eyes, thinking it was coming from her. But drops fell from the ceiling, she looked up and saw a man with his back hooked up. She backed away in fear. Though she looked around and saw that no lights were on but the ones outside the room, she left the room. She looked left and right and saw no one. She thought she was waking up in a pound, or in the vet, or somewhere. She thought it was all a dream. She walked down the hall to the right.

She see's a totem. A White Totem. This means Fortune. Which brings Dreams of luck for the future. Jenna turned the Totem to focus on it.

 **White Totem 1 of 4**

Kesuk was outside of the cave. Hugging the wolf pack happily.

 **Present . . .**

Jenna wasn't scared of this one. It made her happy. Totems like these don't have to be negative. Despite not knowing who this wolf is. She loved this totem.

She moved on. She looked in every room and saw no one. She went in one that looked like a experimental lab. 'Maybe this is some science laboratory' She thought to herself. She walked in. She saw a table with restraints. She lifted half her body at the edge of the table to pick up a scent. A scent if it was Darwin or Rosy. She smelled something weird. A stench of some man, who may have not showered in years. She looked around and saw some papers on the ground of the subject. She got down to see. The mans profile was Gus tanners. It says.

 ** _Gus Tanners_**

 ** _Age 43_**

 ** _The man was arrested for trespassing in four different countries. Gus couldn't go anywhere. We ended up taking him in to ask questions on the supernatural spirits he experienced in Maine. He told us that because of his experience he ended up being homeless and wondered in every different place in Canada, ending up going to three more different country's far from Maine but near Washington._**

 ** _Gus never ate any of the meals we offered. When we tested him, he was attacking us. He ate one of the scientist. Turning into one of the legendary Wendigos._**

Jenna walked to find more clues. She knows that the mans scent she picked up was a man named Gus Tanners. But what caused Gus to turn? Jenna looked around more. She left the room, she turned to think she saw an arm but it vanished before she could even notice. She saw a door that looked like it leads to the basement. She limped toward the door. She slowly walked down stairs, she saw nothing but computers. It must've been a security room. They have some computers on with cameras of different rooms, to observe different behaviors of different subjects.

She looked through the lockers and saw weapons. Well, weapons only human can handle. She saw blood stains on the locker door. Symbolizing that no one here made it. Or Someone escaped. She heard the door up stairs creaking. She hid in the locker. She pulled the door shut with her jaw. She was scared. A long skinny arm crawled slowly down stairs. The thing walked toward the computers. Jenna wanted a good look at what she was looking at. She placed her paw on something, but a pistol went off. Bam! The locker door was shot, and the beast was startled.

The Wendigo crawled toward the locker. Jenna didn't know what to do. She looked around, she saw notes the talk about Wendigos. She looked through it. She found that Wendigo's can't see you when you don't move. The Wendigo opened the other locker door by ripping it off. Jenna stood there. Petrified. But she didn't make a sound. The Wendigo scoped her. She was scared so much.

SSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Wendigo screeched as Jenna tightened her eyes. Shaking so much. She thought if she makes a run for it, she'll make it out before the Wendigo can stop her. The Wendigo bared it's teeth. And Jenna, She had an opertunity to run. But than as it was going to screech once more. A shot gun blew the Wendigo away.

"Come on girl!" Yelled a woman. Jenna ran toward her savior. They went up the stairs and back in the hall way. They shut the door on the Wendigo and locked the door. They even blocked it off for more efficiency.

"Jenna?" Sam said. Sam, Mike, The mayor and Chilam Found Jenna. Sam hugged her. "Sh! Have you seen Rosy?"

"She wasn't down there." Chilam said. "Not the kids, not even the pack. Look that Wendigo will tear that door apart. We gotta go."

They all started running.

 **30 minutes later . . .**

Chilam and they others walked in the windy snow.

"How much further?" Mike asked.

"Yeah! Can't walk another step." The Mayor said.

"Real Close." Chilam said. She stepped on something. Another Totem, a red Totem. Meaning Danger. Chilam picked it up. She looked at it.

 **Red Totem 2 of 4 . . .**

Darwin and Rosy are running in a tunnel. Rosy trips and screams to see what's behind her.

 **Present . . .**

Chilam dropped the Totem.

"We have to hurry." Chilam said.

"Guys!" Sam called. "Is this the White Mountain?"

Chilam sighed.

"Yes. And your kids. They're bound to be there right now." Chilam said.

To be continued . . .

Note: Review! Let me know what you think and see yall later.


	14. Chapter 14: The Carts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto/Until Dawn, or characters except for the ones I create.  
**

 **Note: Hey, I'm back. Wanted to get these chapters caught up this week. Enjoy and Leave a review!  
**

Chapter 14: The Carts.

 **Chilam . . . 12:00 P.M. (7 hours Until Dawn.)**

Chilam and the others walked down to the White Mountain. Winds were pushing real hard. The Mayor Chad was wining and complaining that they were walking for hours. Chilam knows not to stop because she knows they're out in the open. They stop, they get caught. It doesn't matter.

"Look!" Sam pointed. They saw light's.

"Yes!" Mayor Chase ran toward the car. Chilam chased him to keep him quiet. Shushing him all the way, he made it and saw no one in the car. "Damn. Nothing in here."

"Wait." Sam caught up. "That's my moms car." She checked the front seat. "No keys."

"Everyone quiet!" Chilam said. "Don't move."

Everyone stopped but Chase was on the passenger seat checking the glove compartment.

"Chase!" Sam got his attention. "Don't move!" She whispered.

Chase crouched. Everyone was still. Somthing fell in the glove compartment. A Totem. Chase slowly grabbed it. It was a Black Totem. A Death Totem. He turned it to see through the future.

 **Black Totem 2 of 4**

Chase gets shot in the stomach. He looks up. Chilam cocks the gun and points it in his head. Boom!

 **Present . . .**

Chase shakes in fear.

"Okay, we're clear. I thought I saw something." Chilam informed.

Chase heard her and hid the Totem under to passenger seat.

"Find anything." Mike asked.

"Nope. Nothing again." Chase said. He speed walked with the girls. Mike followed in suspicion.

 **Meanwhile with Kesuk and Boris . . .**

Kesuk sniffed around. Boris panted following the big wolf around.

"Are you sure you know where we're going." Boris asked.

"Quiet Bird! I'm catching someones scent." Kesuk said. "Definitely down in this direction."

"Balto!" Boris called out. Kesuk pounced on his and covered his beak. "What?!"

"Do not call out. We may not be in an area where they cant see us, but they can also hear us. So shut up and follow me."

Boris got up. Kesuk picked the scent back up.

"Anything?" Whispered Boris.

"Yes." He looked up and saw the mountain. "They're up there."

They approached.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

Balto and the others were in the cave. Darwin and Rosie Kept an eye behind them. The wolves did as well.

"Balto?" Suka asked. "I'll let you know when we are close, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled.

"Dad? Do you think mom's here?" Kody asked.

"I don't wanna think that, but I hope she's safe." Balto said. "I'm more worried than ever.

"She's probably okay." Sesi said. "Kesuk is the best tracker I know. He may find her before us."

"Yeah." Balto said.

Darwin and Rosy were walking. They than hear noises behind them. Scratches. They turn around. They saw nothing but darkness. Darwin pulled out a lighter. He ignited it three times. Than the lighter has finally lit. Seeing nothing but darkness again.

"Keep moving." Darwin said cautious.

"Run?" Rosy asked.

"Run." Darwin said backing away fast. "RUN!"

The wolves and kids ran. They ran faster and faster. Kody sped up and grabbed Suka and held him while running. Balto turned his head while running to see what it was. He heard skreaches. Rosy tripped. Balto ran toward her only to be tackled by a Wendigo.

"Balto!" Rosy yelled. She placed her hand on the ground and a tile sank down and set something off. Spears came out and impaled the Wendigo. Balto and Rosy were safe. For now.

Rosy hugged Balto. Balto comforted her.

"Are you okay?" Suka asked.

"Yep." Balto said

"We need to keep moving." Sesi said.

They kept walking. Darwin stepped on a branch. But not just any branch. A Torch. He picked it up and lit it on fire. He shined the entire room. It was a mining station. With Carts.

"Cool!" Darwin said. He looked in the cart to see pick axes and shovels, and a hat with a light attachment. He even found another Totem. A Brown Totem. Loss.

"Let me see." Rosy said. He and she crouched down so the wolves and dogs can see to.

 **Brown Totem 2 of 4 . . .**

The carts lead to a dead end and they all fall to their death.

 **Present . . .**

"No! No! No! We can't go on these, we'll die." Rosy said panicking. Darwin looked at the tracks of the tunnels to see where they lead **.**

"These tracks." Darwin pointed. "We need one that'll lead us out of here."

Suka jumped up and pointed at an area that shows where his pack was cursed.

"That's at the very bottom." Rosy said. "We might not make it back up."

"But they're on different tracks." Darwin said. "But than again, we may not need to go that far down." He crouched to speak to the wolf pup. "Why do you want us down there."

He jumped off and ran the the storage room and scratched it, indicating to open the door. Darwin came over and opened the door. He saw items. Merchandise from different people, even socks and shoes.

Rosy picked shoes up. "These are my fathers." Rosy said.

"That's my moms tiki statue." Darwin said. "Are you saying they are down there?" He asked Suka. Suka nodded.

"Everyone must be down there." Rosy said. "Let's go."

They helped the wolves hop in the cart. They got on. Darwin pushed the lever and set the carts free, he ran and entered the cart. They enter the dark tunnels.

"Will we find Jenna?" Kody asked Suka.

"I don't know." Suka asked.

Balto placed his paw on his back. They than saw light ahead. They enter and see crystals. Shiny crystal, shined everywhere. Darwin looked ahead and saw two tracks. One Dead end, the other track leads to the right.

"Oh no!" Darwin said. Balto looked and saw another lever that changes the track. He looked in his cart and found a pipe. He gave it to Suka. Darwin saw the lever. he grabbed the pipe and got to the side of the cart. Ready to swing. He Swung and the tracks switched. They turned right and avoided the Totems future.

The tracks went very far down. Scared to see what's down there.

"I'm scared Darwin." Rosy said.

"Stay close. And put this on." Darwin handed her a helmet with a light. "We're going to a very dark corner." The cart were in the dark.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hey, hope you enjoyed. I loved putting sneak peaks for Ginga. I figured I do it here to. If you don't like it let me know. Also this isn't spoilers, these are some scenes you should expect next in the chapter.**

 **Here it is . . .**

Chapter 15: The Tracks

"Stay balanced." Chilam said. Everyone was on the tracks. Sam peaked down and saw how far down it was.

"Keep moving." Mike said. "Don't look down." Mike slipped and Jenna grabbed him by the jacket. Pulled him back and got him back in balance. "Thank-" He stopped and heard cracks. He looked down his feet and saw the wood was rotten and about to break on him and Jenna.

 **That's all. See you guys. Leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Trails

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Balto/Until Dawn series or characters excepts for my own.  
**

 **Note: You probably don't have the same time as me, but I literally started writing this at 1:00 A.M. In the morning. COINCIDENCE?  
**

Chapter 15: The Trails

Chilam 1:00 A.M. (6 hours Until Dawn).

Chilam and the rest entered the way Darwin and Rosy and the others were in. Jenna was picking up a scent. It was leading to The Tracks. They saw how far The Tracks lead down. Mike picked up a rock and dropped it down. They heard nothing til then they here a thump. Hundreds of feet down, and they have no way of going down. They turned and saw no carts.

"No! Theirs no way they went down there!" Chad shook his head trying to convince himself and the others not to go down the tracks dangerously.

"I hope you're right." Sam said. "They're kids, they wouldn't want to go down that dark ass hole." Jenna barked to see if the kids or Balto would hear her. "Sh! We don't wanna get a Wendigo's attention."

"They're probably down there." Chilam said. "Foot prints and paw prints lead to the tracks, they got on carts and went down. Down their the handle that changes tracks. It's switched."

"Maybe it means nothing." Chase said.

"Foot prints are fresh." Mike said touching them. Chase backed away from Mike. Went to Sam. Sam looked at the work bench. She found a lamp but as she moved it, behind it was another Totem. A White Totem. Fortune.

"Another one." Sam said. Chase came in. As they look through the Totem they see their Fortune.

 **White Totem 2 to 4 . . .**

Chase gets the Wendigo's attention by using a knife tapping a barrel. The Wendigo turns and Sam is saved.

 **Present . . .**

Sam puts it down. Chase breathes heavily. Chilam was trying to move the spare carts, but the one were either damaged, old, or stuck. And the others she'd have to attach, but that would take forever. They don't have much time left. Chase noticed how much of the Totems he was in. He was worried it would mean it's the end of him. He shook.

Sam looked at the tracks. " Is it possible we can cross?"

"Without any of us dying? 50% chance." Chilam said. "But I think it's possible. We'd have to be super careful. I'll go first."

Chilam walked on the tracks, she was slow and watched every piece of wood she stepped on.

"Stay balanced." Chilam said. Everyone was on the tracks. Sam peaked down and saw how far down it was.

"Keep moving." Mike said. "Don't look down." Mike slipped and Jenna grabbed him by the jacket. Pulled him back and got him back in balance. "Thank-" He stopped and heard cracks. He looked down his feet and saw the wood was rotten and about to break on him and Jenna. Mike leaped and Jenna ran, but the woods broke and she was at the edge. Mike pulled her up and held her. "We're even now girl. Just stay in my arms."

"We all have to be careful." Chilam said. "What part of careful don't you get."

"Chase?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing good?" She asked.

"You bet'cha!" He replied. Wood chips rained on top of them. It startled them. Chilam brushed in off her face. She took a step and the wood she stepped on broke and got her stuck. Chase panicked and ran past her.

"Chase don't move!" Chilam told him.

He stopped and looked up. He saw the Wendigo from above. He opened his mouth.

"No movement. Not a muscle." Chilam whispered.

Sam and Mike stood still. Jenna tightened her eyes. Chilam was calm and only shut her eyes as a way of excepting her own fate. Chase shook. The Wendigo dropped down and was face to face with Chase. He couldn't make a sound. He froze, which was a good thing. Sam was standing on the same piece of wood for far too long. It was cracking softly, the Wendigo was startled. He crawled to Sam and the others, Chase walked away from them all. Chilam couldn't call out to him. Chase was at the way they were going. He hopped off the tracks, he sprinted at first, but he stopped and heard the Wendigo. He was debating. "Leave them, or Save them. He felt like a dead man either way. He leaves them and risks losing them all, or half. They might kill them due to the Black Totem he looked through, He saves them, he might die to the Wendigo due to the White Totem. Either way, he might be a dead man no matter what he chooses. But suddenly, he thought. "Maybe those aren't the only options. I could prevent both from happening. I just gotta think out the box. But how?" He looked around. He saw barrels of gasoline. He pulled out a lighter.

Meanwhile Sam was face to face with the Wendigo. Chilam slowly reached for either her shotgun or her pistol. One of the two, she didn't care. Sam tightened her eyes and looked away. The Wendigo slowly opened it's mouth, drooling and showing the sharp teeth.

 **CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!**

Chase gets the Wendigo's attention by using a knife tapping a barrel. The Wendigo turns and Sam is saved. Just like the Totem they just looked through. Chase runs, The Wendigo sprints on all four to catch Chase. It goes deep down, crawling from the floor to the ceiling like a giant spider in the pipes. It ended up catching a dead end. But no Chase. The Wendigo dropped down.

Splash!

The Wendigo looked down and saw what it stepped on. It smelled the stench. It looked at where it came from, a barrel that said. Flammable. Chase came around the corner and lightened up the lighter in his hand and dropped it at the Wendigo's feet. The Wendigo was burning. It scratched the solid walls and the ceiling. The Wendigo didn't know where to go, because it couldn't see. Chase watched the thing burn. The Wendigo held it's arms in the air and has fallen. Burning. Chase walked away, feeling more safe than ever.

"Is everyone okay." Chase came back at the tracks.

Sam walked over hugging chase. Mike patted him on the back.

"You came back!" Sam said.

"Uh!" Chilam said. "Don't mind me, just stuck on the tracks."

"Let's get you out." Sam said laughing.

"Let me help to." Chase said.

They both pulled her out, they walked to safety.

"Thought you were ditching us." Chilam said.

"No! I wouldn't last on my own." Chase said. Jenna hugged him. Chase patted on her head.

"No time to lose guys!" Mike said. "We need to get to the kids."

"Uh wait!" They all stopped as Chase asked. "Say I were to have left you. What would you have done to me?"

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Chilam asked.

"Wait!" Sam said walking up. "What did you see?"

"Nothing!" Chase went. "I was just asking. If you would've hurt me or not. Can we move on."

"Yeah, we're wasting time, we need to go." Chilam said.

Chase hides something behind his pants. One of Chilams guns he snatched from her after helping her out. Her pistol. After what he saw through that Totem, he can't trust that it's over.

* * *

 **Darwin and Rosie . . .**

Darwin and Rosie walk in very Dark Trails. Rosie was walking next to Balto. Gripping his hair tightly, scared. Balto comforted her. Kody and Suka were walking next to them. Rosie smiled and picked Suka up. She carried him. The Four female wolves were behind them.

"How far are we?" Rosy asked.

"Not far." Darwin said. "I don't think."

"It's so dark."

Sierra, one of the wolves felt someone behind her. She kicked her sister Nanuk.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Nanuk went.

"Don't pull on!" Sierra said.

"I didn't Stu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nanuk was pulled into the dark. Sierra and the others were startled.

"NANUK!" Sierra said.

"SIS!" Miska called out. "SIS!" She ran but was stopped by Sesi.

"No Miska. They took her. We can't lose you either." Sesi yelled. "We gotta."

"RUN!" Nanuk escaped. "RUN! IT'S COMING!"

SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHH!

Darwin grabbed Rosy.

"Come on!" Darwin yelled. Rosy and The wolves followed.

The Four sister wolves were ahead. Balto and Kody pulling the kids to get them out.

"I see a light!" Darwin yelled. He pulled Rosy. She couldn't keep up. Rosy tripped. But as she did, she saw what was behind her. The light shined, a Polar bear Wendigo face roared into her face with it's milky eyes and sharp teeth. It was even muscular. Rosy screamed the hardest she has ever screamed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Polar bear creature thing raised his fists to crush Rosy, but Balto pulled her back. The Fist landed on the ground and shook the trail.

Darwin found the light. The Wolves were trying to break it open. He rammed into it and broke though. Darwin was pulled by the wolves, and saw at least the deepest way down a mountain. Darwin looked to his right and saw a safe way for them to get to safety. He walked down and he was safe from the beast. All four of the wolves were jumped over and were safe. Kody jumped over and was safe as well. Now they had to wait for Rosie, Balto and Suka. Rosy had Suka in her arms, she walked to the side to get to safety. Balto jumped over, but was slipping because of the snow. A wolf grabbed him. But not just any wolf.

"Kesuk!" The Girls went.

"I got you Balto!" Kesuk pulled him.

"Balto!" Boris hugged him.

Rosy grabbed Darwins hand. He pulled her to safety and The were all finally safe. Rosy hugged Darwin.

"Thank you!" Rosy hugged him tight, Darwin hugged her as well.

"Kesuk!" Sesi hugged him, so did her sisters. Kesuk hugged his pack.

"Balto, I was looking for you everywhere!" Boris said.

"I know, I can't believe you're here." Balto said.

RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

The Wendigo bear came out.

"Oh god!" Balto said.

"Is that?" Boris dropped a tear. "Ball of fluff."

Luk came out as a Wendigo. Balto and Boris let out tears. Suka had a jaw dropped. Kody tightened his eyes looking away. Of course, Rosy, Darwin, and the rest of the wolves didn't know the bear. Which made them ask.

"What do we do?" Darwin asked.

The Wendigo was going to attack them. Balto couldn't help but mourn. But Boris looked how the kids, and the wolves were afraid. Boris looked at Luk. He sighed shutting his eyes.

"Balto." Boris looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you."

"What?!"

Boris ran and jumped at Luks face blinding him. Causing him to swing his arms around.

"Boris!" Balto and Kody yelled.

Boris was poking his eyes and trying to make him fall down to the deep end of the mountain. The Wendigo started to fall trying to regain ballance. Boris was in the air looking at everyone. he smiled, the polar bear landed his paw on Boris and his feather flew in the air.

The Wendigo Luk fell down. With Boris.

Balto ran to the edge.

"Boris!" Balto yelled. "BORIS!"

He didn't hear a response. Balto laid on the ground crying. The others were silent.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: I was listening to sad music while writing that last bit! Sad right?! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Balto/Until Dawn series or characters except for my own characters.**

 **Note: Enjoy guys! Leave a Review.**

Chapter 16: The Fridge

* * *

Darwin . . . 2:00 A.M. (5 Hours Until Dawn.)

The Winds blew harder and harder by the minute. Darwin and Rosy sitting next to each other, the four sister wolves, kesuk, Kodiak, and Balto keeping them warm with their pelts. Balto suggested it. The last thing Balto want's is for them to catch a cold. Say they were to catch a cold, what than? No medicine to help them, and Rosy (Balto knows.) Doesn't want to go through another sickness like that ever again.

Suka wasn't in the pile. Balto looked over and saw him sitting at the edge of the cliff looking down where Boris and The Wendigo fell. Balto got out of the pile to talk to him.

"It's my fault." Suka said with his head down.

"No, it's not." Balto reassured. "You know it isn't."

Suka sighed. Balto placed a paw on him and pulled him away from the edge. He took him over to the pile of wolves. And Kodiak. Suka laid next to Kody. Balto laid next to him to keep him warm. Even if Suka's pelt was strong enough to keep him warm, Balto still wanted to speak to him, somewhere warm.

"Suka?" Balto started. "Listen, I know it's hard. It's hard on me. But you can't let it get to you so much."

"Just let it go kid." Sesi said. Suka looked at her. She showed a little sympathy. "Let it go."

Suka laid his head on Balto. Balto smiled, happy to see him here.

"Dad?" Kody got his attention. "What do we do? We can't stay out here in the winter."

"Exactly!" Kesuk said. "Now that the thing is out. Maybe we can continue in there on the trail. Out here leads no where. In there has to take us to the exit."

"We got to find answers first." Balto said.

"What?"

"Suka was Cursed here. If we find out what it is and how to get rid of it. We just might be able to get out of here and stop all of this."

"Suka is cursed?" Kesuk asked.

"Yes, sorry I kept it to myself. But I didn't want any of you to think this changes anything." Balto said.

"No, if he is cursed. Than, do you think that is why the Wendigo's are here?"

"There has to be a good reason. I won't blame any of you if you don't want to come. But, I need to know."

Kesuk looked at the girls. The Girls nodded. Kody looked at his father, he nodded as well. He looked down to Suka and he smiled.

"Alright. Let's all go in there!" Balto said.

Later than. Balto jumped back over to the trail. He looked, left and right.

"Is it safe boy?" Rosy asked. Balto sniffed nothing. He moved his head to signal that it was safe.

As the wolves were jumping over, and the kids were moving to the sides. Suka looked and saw something in the snow. Kody followed him. Another Totem. It was Yellow. Suka and Kody were going to take a look at it. Suka flipped it.

* * *

 **Yellow Totem 2 of 4 . . .**

Kody was about to eat a piece of meat. Suka pulled him away from it and shook his head, NO. Kody nodded his head in agreement and avoided eating the meat from the fridge.

* * *

Present . . .

Suka and Kody backed away from the Totem.

"What does that mean?" Kody asked him. "Why in the Totem, did you stop me from eating? Was it poisoned?"

"I don't know." Suka said.

"Kody! Suka!" Kesuk called to them. "We don't have all day come on!"

"Coming!" Kody said. They both followed.

* * *

Chilam . . .

Sam was continuing down the trail, but it seems like a different route from what the kids took. Maybe they ended up in a different area. Remember, the kids took the cart that took them down farther, and Sam and the others took a shorter, safer way. So, they must be in different locations.

"Look!" Mike said pointing. He saw down ahead a light.

"Darwin!" Sam yelled.

"SHH!" Chilam said. "You don't know what the hell that is."

Chilam pulled out her shotgun, the one with incendiary ammo. The stuff that'll burn The Wendigo's. Chilam stepped on something. A Totem. A Black Totem. She picked it up.

"Keep going!" Mike said. Chilam put the Totem in her bag. They walked in a room that looked like a kitchen. "What is this? Some kind of kitchen?"

"That's weird. I think this is some kind of supply room." Sam said.

"Oh Well! Let's see if they have food!" Chase rushed over to the fridge. He opens a container. "Chicken!" he chows down. Chilam and Sam roll their eyes. "I'm not eating it all, theirs a bunch more in here for you guys to." Sam looks around.

"It's just wierd. Why is there a kitchen with a working fridge of food here, In The Mountains, in some Mind Shafts." Sam kept wondering.

"Something isn't right." Chilam said. Jenna looked through a cabnet and found another Totem.

"You found a Totem girl, bring it here." Mike said. The Girls came over.

"Chase, come." Chilam said. Chase walked over and they all saw through it. The Totem was Brown.

* * *

 **Brown Totem 3 of 4. . . .**

Kody drops the container he got from the fridge and he turns to the pack, showing his Wendigo form.

SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Present . . .

Mike dropped the Totem. Jenna was speechless and couldn't move, seeing her son on there. The Rest looked in Chases hand. Chase was shaking.

"Oh God!" Chase dropped the container and threw up, he stuck his finger down his throat to throw it all up. "That stuff, what does that do! Does that make you turn?! Is that gonna make me turn?!"

"Calm down Chase!" Sam said.

"It's flesh." Chilam said pulling apart the meat. "You ate human flesh." She looks at him with a deep dark stare.

"What does that mean." Chase said.

"Resort to cannibalism, the spirit will be unleashed. Not just any spirit, if you know what I'm talking about." Chilam explained.

"Oh Shit! Not again!" Mike said with his hands on his head.

"No I . . . Maybe that's just a myth. Sam come here." Chase told her. She came. "Look at me. Am I breaking out? Do I have fangs? Eyes turning red? Am I taller?"

"No." Sam said looking him over.

"I look okay?"

"You don't look different." Sam said.

"Sigh" Chase went. "Than it's okay right? I through it all up, so nothing should . . ."

Chilam cocks her shotgun and points it at Chase. Chase than reacts quickly and pulls his own gun out. Chilam recognizes the gun and she feels her holster and sighs.

"You dick." Chilam. pointed.

"Back off. Or I'll shoot." Chase panicked. "I'll do it."

"No you wont." Chilam calling bluff.

"Yes I will. You killed when I looked at the Totem. Without hesitation." Chase said out loud.

As Sam heard Chases confession. She put so much together. She paused. She's got it.

"Than I have no problem shooting you twice." Chilam said.

"Wait!" Sam got in the middle holding both her hands out to Chilam and Chase. "Don't you see what it is? The Totems?"

Chilam and Chase heard her out.

"All those times that we should have been dead. It should have happened to us a long time ago. The hints given. Deaths. Dangers. Guidance. Whatever they are. They're helping us out." Sam begged. "Please don't shoot each other. Just put them down and listen to me!"

Chilam looked at Chase. Chase was scared.

"You're right." Chilam lowered the gun. Chase was shocked, but he lowered his as well. He gave the pistol back. "No. Hold on to it. Smart how you snatched it from me. You've earned it. But, if it comes. Make sure you have it on you. The Wendigo's won't die from it. But it will slow it down."

"Thank you." Chase kept it on. "If I do turn. Please! Put me down! Before it happens! I don't wanna turn!"

"No hesitation." Chilam said with a smirk. "Oh, while we are at it. Let's see through this Totem I picked up when we got here."

Only Sam and Chase look through it. Mike and Jenna hang out.

* * *

 **Black Totem 3 of 4 . . .**

The Wendigo find Sam, Chilam, Chase, Mike, and Jenna. They run panicking as they are dying in the room where the fridge is.

* * *

 **Present . . .**

"Oh Shit!" Chilam said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"We gotta run!" Chase ran off by himself.

"Chase!" Sam yelled.

"Don't move!" Chilam said.

Sam, Chilam, Mike and Jenna stood still.

"No one run." Mike whispered.

The Wendigo was crawling on the ceiling. Another to the wall.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chase yelled. The Wendigo's followed the screams. As they left.

"Go!" Chilam said. They followed where Chase ran. Chase was running in the dark.

"God help!" Chase said.

"GET DOWN!" A Pyromaniac blew his flamethrower at the Wendigo burning it's Body. The Gang caught up and saw.

"Get on the ground." More of them came out and pointed shotguns at Chilam and the others. Light shined. Chilam saw the man. An Old Friend of hers.

"You." Chilam said. The man raised his Shotgun and knocked her out. She Blacked out.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Leave a Review . . . Bye.**


End file.
